Tied together
by EvErYThInG rAnDoM
Summary: Sonny and Chad are stuck together Literally. After fighting so much they are sent to the councilor where they get an unusual punishment. This is my first story so sorry if its real bad. Please read and comment anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Tied together with a rope.

"RAIDERS OF THE LOST SAUSAGE"- PARODY (EVEN STEVENS)

IF ANY ONE REMEMBERS THE EVEN STEVENS EPISODE WHERE REN AND LARRY WERE TIED TOGETHER AFTER COUNCILING, WELL THIS IS MY VERSION WITH SONNY AND CHAD.

CHAPTER 1

SPOV

"I can't believe this is happening" I said after Ms. Bitterman- our "temporary councilor" finished tying the knot around my waist. At the other end of the rope was the disgusting Chad. "Like I want to be

tied to a Random for a whole week either." Chad was saying as he fiddled with the rope between us.

"Both of you ZIP IT." Ms. Bitterman yelled at us, "Now let's go over the guidelines- since your

constant bickering has become part of your daily schedule, you will now be tied together with this 3 foot rope for the next week. If I see either one of you untie your end of the rope your show wil

l stop production for the next two weeks. You will be tied together from when you first come in each day to the end of the day. Remember I'm watching. Both of you may leave. NOW!" she said as she

pushed us through the door and shut the door in our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

I turned to face Chad. He looked like he was in shock. "That's it," he said while pulling out one of his phones "No one messes with CDC." "Who are you calling?" I asked still mad with Ms. Bitterman.

"Mr. Condor" "NO!" I yelled as I tried to snatch the phone away, "are you really that stupid Chad? If Mr. Condor finds out his two main stars are fighting he will kick us off our shows." I just saw a light

bulb go off in his head. "CDC is not stupid _he's just proving he's the best actor of our generation"_ "Sure, well I suggest an acting coach" "If you're going to be talking like this all the time for the next

week I better go buy some ear plugs." "Then you'll have to go out in public tied to a random."

"SHOOT, and all of the help is out this week." His phone vibrated in his hand. "I need to go and pick up stuff for mysister, she just sent me a text. UGHH come on to the wardrobe department." I

started to walk toward the random set while Chad started walking to the Falls. "Um, where are you going Chad? a Mackenzie Falls uniform is to noticeable." "Well I don't want be dressed as a fish or

something!" We both grabbed for the rope at the same time, only he was stronger. He started dragging me backwards

toward the Falls stage. _And these were only the first few minutes of the first day_ I thought.


	3. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Thank-you guys who read my story and left reviews. I'll try to make the chapters longer. IT WOULD BE GREAT IF EVEN MORE REVIEWS WERE WRITTEN! I'm just saying. Anyways on with the next chapter! Oh I almost forgot- I do not own SWAC or anything else mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 3- "Getting Ready"**

I was waiting bored out of my mind in Chad's dressing room. Fiddling with the rope I glared at the one thing that kept me from just cutting the rope- the words "Ms .Bitterman, special punishment

rope,"in Gold thread. That woman had way too much time on her hands.

I finally stood up as Chad came out in a new outfit .After figuring out a way for Chad to change behind a closed door (it took a while) we ran over to the So Random Stage Doors. Since today was

supposed to be a rehearsal day I just came in sweats to the studios, and I would never wear that in public so I needed to "borrow" something of Tawni's.

I was trying to sneak into our dressing room when I heard Tawni complementing herself. I only opened part of the door just to show my head. "Hey Tawni, guess what I was on my way back from the

Cafeteria when I saw a new gladiator walking by, you know tall, dark hair"-before I could finish Tawni was out the door. "Quick!" I yelled to Chad. Chad was just in the doorway when I saw Tawni's

door staredt to open. I pushed Chad back out the door and closed it, trying to keep it shut by leaning against it. "There's no hot guy out there!" "Did I say cafeteria I meant the hallway between _Meal_

_ or __No Meal _and the _Falls_." "Ohhhh" she said before scampering out the door again. After find something of Tawni's I could borrow, dark skinny jeans( I would just wear my sweatshirt I already had on),

I stepped out from behind the curtain where Chad was waiting. I led the way over to her makeup counter. Luckily we had the same shoe size, I stooped down to pick up a pair of black heels, and

since they were Tawni's that had to be tall. As I stood up from putting them on the rope leveled out. "Ha, I'm taller than you!" "Whatever. Let's just go, the sooner we begin the sooner it ends."

Chad pulled out his pair of black shades while I grabbed my pair of sunglasses of my table. "Remember we can't let the So Random Director see us because they are about to renew a season, no

reason to delay it." I reminded him as we ran through the empty hallways together.


	4. To Walmart we Go!

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers who favorited and reviewed my stories-You ARE the Best! I was plannig to make this chapter longer but I didn't have time so I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I LOVE REVIEWS! So if you could please leave one! *****To Walmart we Go!***** I do not own SWAC!**

Chapter 4-To Wal-Mart We Go!

SPOV-

As we pushed through the doors the sunlight blinded us. Chad started toward the left side of the parking lot, opposite of where my SUV was parked on the right. I had to run to catch up to him, he was walking so fast. When we stopped in front of the black convertible of his, with the license plate saying Yotsuckr, I slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?" he said while rubbing his arm. "You have one of the most recognizable cars! We need to go in my car." "Fine! Where's your car?" I pointed to my black SUV. "Ugh" I slapped him again.

This time instead of walking he started running because he probably did not want to be seen riding in a random's car. When we stopped next to the car, I realized what our first obstacle was.

"Follow me." I said while leading the way around to the driver's side. "What are you doing?" "I'm the only one smart enough here, to know how we both get in the car." I said while unlocking the driver's side. "Climb in!" I said with a gesture of my hand. He looked at me annoyed before climbing inside.

As soon as he was seated I got in. "I have no idea where we are supposed to go." "I know where to go," I said with a smirk "Wal-mart, here we come." "Isn't that the place where they sell walls?" he asked. "Nope, it's a common public shopping place open to anyone." I said dramatically. "NO!" he started yelling. I just locked the doors and started to head for the exit of the parking lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**So what do guys think? PLEASE make a REVIEW!**


	5. Shop Till Ya Drop

**HEY EVERYBODY, SORRY BUT I DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER. BUT, I STILL LOVE,LOVE,LOVE COMMENTS~ SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE :)! ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5-Shop till Ya Drop

"THIS is TORTURE!" Chad was repeating in the passenger seat of my SUV. As we stopped at an intersection I propped my arm on the rolled down window. Chad was looking out his window when a silver Lamborghini pulled up next to his window.

"Go, Go, GO!" he started yelling while rolling up his window. "I can't, the light is still red." "It's just a stupid light that changes color-GO!" When the light finally turned green, Chad stomped his foot on the gas pedal. "What is your problem?" I yelled at him. "That was Portlyn and you know how much she loves to blog and how much she hates Randoms. If she saw us she would love to get dirt on me, since she is just my co-star.""You know next time you could just warn me!""Yeah sure, whatever.."

After 10 more misearable minutes I pulled into the dreary parking lot

As soon as he got out of the car I stood as possibly close as I would ever want to next to him. "What- are you doing?" he said while staring at me. "Wouldn't it be weird if you were shopping and saw people were tied together with other people?" "Of course we are the only weirdos around this place…" he said as the automatic doors swung open to reveal the scenes of Wal-mart. "Yep not another one in a 100 mile radius." "Shut- up!" I whispered. "Well do you see these people?" I elbowed him in the gut as the guy handing out the smiley faces stickers approached us. "Two happy stickers for the happy couple." He said in the annoying serve with a smile voice before walking off- Awkward silence. "Let's go!" I said before walking to the main aisle.

"What does your sister need?" I asked. "Shampoo and a book called New Moon." He answered. "Here's the Shampoo aisle," I said walking over to it "what type?" "Wow, who knew there were so many types of different types to choose from" "Well, what type does she use?" "How should I Know?" "Ok, well what brand do you use?" " Um this one" he said while pulling down a random bottle. "So you mean to tell me you use herbal essence for dry and limp hair for women?" "No! Only my stylist buys my shampoo and makeup" "Oh so you wear make up now, do you?" "Whatever let's go!""To book aisle we go!" I said while leading the way. "Look at all the books, think of all the time it took to write them" "What a waste of Time: to be writing books and not watching _The Falls!_."

"New Moon was not a waste of time. It's full of romance, adventure, friendship, betrayal…" "Boring!""You wouldn't know true love if it hit you in the face." "Well, I think I found something truly lovely." He was saying as he was leaning around my shoulder to look at a redhead girl. "How you doing?" He said walking around me toward her. She just turned around the other way where her boyfriend was standing, in a second they started kissing. "You know if she knew who I was, she would dump that jerk in a second and come after me" he whispered to me. I just started laughing. Between laughs I managed to say "That's a good one." If looks could kill I'd be at my funeral right now.

"_PLEASE SCAN ITEM. _The electronic cashier kept repeating. "Stupid cashier…I'M SCANNING THE STUPID ITEM" he started yelling at the computer. People started to look over at us. "Let me show you how to do it." I scanned the item and put it in the bag. "Cooper, finish scanning so we can get out of here." **_Beep**PLEASE SCAN ITEM. _"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" He threw the book on the scanner. PLEASE PLACE ITEM IN THE BAG. "THAT"S RIGHT NOW YOU WORK, YOU HATE ME DON"T YOU?" He yelled before we left with everyone was looking at us like we were lunatics. As we stepped outside the sliding doors, a rain shower had already started.

* * *

**LEAVE A COMMENT! PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D**


	6. PLEASE READ!

Hey everybody this is **EvErYThInG rAnDoM** here I'm soooo soorrrryy I haven't written in a while but for my next chapters I** NEED **for all of you to **vote on my poll on my profile**! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! (:


End file.
